RoTBTFHD: Heroes Unite
by Dragonchick101
Summary: I have kidnapped the cast of RoTG, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, Big Hero 6 and HTTYD to watch a movie I have made about them. Rated T for suggestive themes. Modern AU. Superhero AU. Hiccstrid. Jelsa.


**Salve, puellās et puerōs! I know I already have several stories on the go right now, but this idea popped into my head and won't leave.**

**It's a crossover between Rise of The Guardians, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, Big Hero 6 and How to Train Your Dragon.**

**RoTG and HTTYD belong to DreamWorks, and Brave, Tangled, Frozen and Big Hero 6 belong to Disney. The only thing I own is the idea.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

As he flew through the skys of Burgess, Jack whooped with joy.

He was on his way to Jamie's birthday party.

It had been several months since he had been made a Guardian, and kids all over the world now believed in him.

Jack reached Jamie's house, and was about to knock on the window, when the whole of Burgess and the Guardians disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

As Angus ran through the forest, Merida shot arrow after arrow at the targets that were set up along the worn trail. Arrow after arrow hit the targets in the middle, sometimes splitting other arrows.

It had been nearly a year since she accidentally turned hur mum into a bear.

Angus finally slowed down, just for Merida to turn him around again.

"Come on, Angus! Maudie said tha' the cake would be ready by the time I get back! And since it's my seventeenth birthday, Mum's allowed me to choose what I want on the cake!"

Just as Angus started running back to the castle, the entire kingdom, as well as the other three clans, disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Maximus ran through the forest with excitement. Eugene, who was on his back, was also very excited, for it was his wedding day.

He was getting married to Rapunzel.

It had been a few months since he had bravely saved Rapunzel from Mo- "Ahem!" -I mean, since Rapunzel had saved his life

As he neared the castle, Maximus went faster, but as they got to the edge of the forest, the entire kingdom of Corona disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Elsa muttered to herself as she put up ice sculptures all over the courtyard.

It had been almost a year since she had fun away to the North Mountain.

She had managed to trick Olaf into taking Anna and Kristoff away from the castle for a while, so she could organise the engagement party for them.

Elsa smiled as she put up the last sculpture.

"I wonder what that weird animal was that we saw. It looked like a rabbit, but it was far too big. It looked more like a kangaroo."

Elsa gasped as she heard Olaf's voice, but before she could do anything, the kingdom of Arendelle disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Hiro whooped with joy as he and Baymax zoomed over the ocean.

It had only been a few months since he and the gang defeated Callaghan, and they were now on-call superheroes.

Gogo suddenly came in on his earpiece, "Hiro, we need you at Fred's house, now."

Hiro smiled and Baymax sped up, heading towards Fred's mansion.

Baymax started to slow down when he could see the house, but before he could land, San Fransokyo disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Hiccup peered over the side of the house, trying to see where Trader Johann was, "Trader Johann, are you alright?!"

A hand stuck up from a cart, "Don't worry master 'iccup, I landed on me fluffy bits!"

Suddenly, Meatlug fell off of the roof and landed on Trader Johann.

Hiccup winced and was about to go down and help him, when Berk disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Everyone reappeared in what looked like the cove, but it was bigger, had a roof and there was a sheet hanging on one of the walls.

Just as everyone started raising their voices and asking where they were, a door in the wall opened and everyone grew silent.

A teenage girl walked out of the door. She was dressed in a black army outfit and had a Nerf gun strapped to her hip. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes.

She marched up to a podium and turned a mic on.

Everyone started talking at once again, before the girl shot a fireball from her hand and glared at everyone.

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Mildew?" The girl said, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Who are ye? And where have ye brought us to?"

Some of the Vikings started agreeing with Mildew.

The girl kept her face expression-less, "I am Captain Agent 101. Or just Agent 101. _If_ I like you, then I will allow you to call me just 101, but if I don't like you, then you must call me Captain. I have brought you to a cave under my mansion to show you something."

Another hand went up.

"Yes, Fred?"

Everyone turned to stare at the man dressed as a lizard.

"I was wondering, why do you have a Nerf gun on your hip? You look like you're in the army, shouldn't you have a real gun or something?"

Agent 101 smirked, "The gun's equipped with sleep darts, and sometimes, poison darts."

No one else raised their hand, so Agent 101 pressed a couple of buttons on the podium, and the lights turned down.

"Feel free to sit wherever you want. I am going to show you a movie. Whatever happens in this movie is not real, hasn't happened and will not happen. It's set in 2015, so for the people of San Fransokyo, this is set in past, and for everyone else, it's set in the future."

Everyone started moving around to find somewhere to and Agent 101 did a forward flip over the podium and sat down beside Hiccup and Astrid.

The sheet went black for a minute, before the movie started.

***The screen starts off with snowy mountains rolling by with the words, 'RoTBTFHD: Heroes Unite'.**

**Slowly an ice palace comes into view.***

**Narrator: You would think that everyone is normal. But I am about to tell you a story of a group of friends who were far from normal. But before I tell you about that, I must tell you about how they became friends.**

***The camera zooms in on the courtyard, where we see two women and a man sitting down on chairs made of ice. The man is dressed in a blue suit made of spandex. The two women are also wearing spandex, but the older woman is wearing white, while the younger one is wearing blue.***

**Blue Boy: Man, why can't Hans just do his dirty work himself?**

**Blue Girl: I don't know, Kristoff. But it would be satisfying to fight him instead of his goons all the time.**

**Kristoff: You said it, Anna.**

**White Girl: Where does get all these people to do his work anyway?**

**Anna: I don't know...shouldn't you know, Elsa? You're the leader.**

**Elsa: I just do what Olaf tells me to do.**

***Kristoff stands up as the door opens***

**Kristoff: Speaking of Olaf...**

***A snowman walks into the courtyard and starts gathering weapons and equipment from the rack on the wall***

**Olaf: Guys, guess what?!**

**Elsa, Anna and Kristoff: What?**

**Olaf: Marshmallow's given us another assignment! We have to go all the way to Norway to seek the assistance of some other supers because Hans is on the move again.**

**Kristoff: You do realise that we're _in_ Norway, right?**

***Olaf freezes, before turning around***

**Olaf: Yeah...I knew that! But we have to go all the to Berk.**

**Anna: Which is only thirty miles from here.**

**Olaf: ...I knew that as well.**

***Anna jumps up, dragging Elsa and Kristoff with her***

**Anna: Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!**

**Elsa: Anna, wait. We don't know who we're supposed to ask for help.**

**Olaf: Yes we do! It's Mr. Haddock!**

**Kristoff: As in, Mr. Haddock, founder and CEO of Haddock Industries?**

**Olaf: Yup!**

***Anna runs over to the garage and gets on her blue motorbike***

**Anna: Come on! I've always wanted to meet Mr. Haddock! I wonder what he looks like?**

**Elsa: I want to know what his first name is. We can't keep calling him 'Mr. Haddock'.**

**Kristoff: I second that.**

***The screen changes to a man with black jogging trousers and auburn hair lying on a bench-press.**

**The camera turns to the door of the workout room as a blonde woman comes in.**

**She sneaks up to the man without making a noise, and as he sits up with his back to her, she covers his eyes with her hands.***

**Woman: Gjett hvem.**

Fred stood up and walked over to Agent 101 and whispered something in her ear.

"Sure." She rewound the movie a couple of seconds and put the subtitles on.

**Woman: Gjett hvem. *Guess who.***

**Man: Er det...Snotlout? *Is it...Snotlout?***

**Woman: Ikke. *No***

**Man: Deretter, Fishlegs? *Then, Fishlegs?***

**Woman: Feil igjen. *Wrong again.***

**Man: Tvillingene? *The twins?"**

**Woman: Hvorfor skulle det være tvillinger? *Why would it be the twins?***

***The man snaps his fingers, as if only just realising who it is. Then he quickly turns around and kisses the woman.***

**Man: Jeg visste at det var deg held tiden. *I knew it was you the whole time.***

***The man pulls the woman into his lap and leans in to kiss her again.***

**Woman: Du jobber it igjen, Hikke? *You working out again, Hiccup?***

***The man looks offended and pulls back.***

**Hiccup: Du liker ikke det due ser? *You don't like what you see?***

**Woman: Jeg _elsker_ det jeg ser. *I _love _what I see.***

**Hiccup: Så hvorfor er det en forbrytelse for meg å trene, Astrid? *Then why is it a crime for me to work out, Astrid?***

Snolout's jaw dropped, "Wait, that's Hiccup and Astrid?"

**Astrid: Fordi tilfeldige folk kunne gå inn her of se deg. Jet ønsker ikke at de skal se hva jet får se. *Because random people could walk in here and see you. I don't want them to see what I get to see.***

**Hiccup: Men du får se alt dette og mer hver natt. *But you get to see all this and more every night.***

***Astrid leans in so that their lips are almost touching.***

**Astrid: Jeg vet. *I know.***

***Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck and kisses him. Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist and responds to the kiss.***

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

***Hiccup reluctantly pulls away from Astrid.***

**Hiccup: Hvem er det? *Who is it?***

**Person At The Door: Det er Fishlegs. Det er noen her for å se deg. *It's Fishlegs. There's someone here to see you.***

***Hiccup and Astrid stand up, and Hiccup goes over to the door and opens it.***

**Hiccup: Takk, Fishlegs. *Thank you Fishlegs.***

***Fishlegs nods and walks away. Hiccup turns to the three people...and a snowman...standing in front of him.***

**Hiccup: Kan jeg hjelpe deg? *Can I help you?***

**Elsa: Mr. Haddock?**

***Hiccup switches from Norwegian to English.***

**Hiccup: Yeah, that's me.**

**Kristoff: We were told to ask for your assistance in something.**

**Hiccup: In what, exactly?**

**Anna: We were told that we had to ask for help from supers. We also told that it was you we had to ask.**

**Hiccup: Come in.**

***They all go into the workout room and sit down on some chairs, while Hiccup sits back down on the bench press beside Astrid. Astrid hands him a towel and water bottle.***

**Hiccup: Thanks. *Turns to the others* If you need the assistance of supers, why were you sent here?**

**Olaf: I don't know!**

**Astrid: Okay...talking snowman...there's something you don't see everyday.**

**Olaf: That's 'cause I'm special! Elsa says so!**

**Elsa: You definitely are one of a kind.**

**Hiccup: Well, you've come to the right place.**

***Astrid reaches up to her ear.***

**Astrid: Folkens, vi trenger deg i kjelleren. *Guys, we need you in the basement.***

Agent 101 stood up and paused the movie, "Ok, I'll pause it here for a couple of minutes for toilet breaks and to get snacks. You only have ten minutes so hurry up."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger (sort of).**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, then please tell me.**

**I used google translate for whenever someone spoke Norwegian, so if it's wrong then please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
